Two girls, two loves, two crimes
by 5t4c3y
Summary: When two CSI's go missing, the las vegas team and the New york team work together to find their friends. CSI XOver CSI:NY I fixed my mistake in chapter 1 by the way COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first CSI fanfic. I usually write for CSI:NY and I'm writing a Buffy the vampire Slayer fic. I hope you like this story :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing Sniffles...Maybe I can get them for my birthday:D**

**Summary: After two CSI's go missing, Las Vegas and New York crimelabs team up to find their friends.**

**Pairings: Snickers, M&M's (Ha, there both sweets), YoBling, SMacked**

**

* * *

**

Nick sat in the locker room by himself. He held a small box in his hand. A black velvet box that once belonged to his grandma. Tonight was the night. Tonight he was going to ask Sara Sidle to marry him. They had been dating since college and felt that they were made for each other.

He sighed as he put the box back into his locker. He shut the door and sat on the bench as Sara came in.

"Hey sweetie." she said wrapping her arms around his neck from behind "We got a DB."

She began to trail kisses down his neck.

"Oh, man. Can't we just stay here?" he asked with a slight whine.

"Mm, I wish we could, but Griss is in a real bad mood for some reason."

"Ok, I'm coming." he reluctantly got up and headed for the door hand in hand with Sara.

* * *

"Hey Montana!" came the voice of the one and only Danny Messer "Come look at this."

Lindsay finished taking photo's of the crime scene and walked over to where Danny was standing. She walked in front of him and took a picture of the gum that he had found, that was stuck to the victims hand. It was a double homicide and Danny and Lindsay were the only CSI's available. Danny leaned over and whispered in her ear:

"We still on for tonight?" he asked in a seductive tone.

She smiled "I can't I have this hot date."

"Oh, anyone I know?" he asked playing along with her.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you who."

"Why not?I just want to know so that I can inflict some pain on him."

Lindsay gave a chuckle "Yes we're still on for tonight, just tell me when and where."

* * *

Nick and Sara were just finishing processing the scene. Sara was going to take a few more pictures while nick took the evidence to the truck. He walked over to the SUV and placed the kits that contained the evidence in the back seat of the car. He began to head back to the house, but when he was just about to walk up the steps, a car came zooming out of the garage and drove away.

Fearing the worst, Nick ran inside and checked every room twice, but Sara was nowhere to be seen. All that was ther was her cell and her smashed up camera. There was also a note. Not wanting to disturb the new crime scene, Nick pulled out his cell phone and called the all to familiar number.

_"Grissom."_

"Griss, it's Nick. We got a problem."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I hope you continue to read, I know that the first chapter in stories can be sometimes boring. Please R&R and tell me if you think I should continue. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny walked round the crime scene some more, while Lindsay went around the cornor to get the dust lifter from the car. Danny took some more photos of the scene, but dropped the camera when he heard a scream. He quickly rounded the cornor to see Lindsay being pushed into a big black car. Not thinking clearly, he began to chase after the car.

"Lindsay!" he cried as if the car _would_ stop and she would run out to him, but it didn't.

He began to lose his breath and slow down.

"Lindsay." he said, more than screamed.

He took out his cell phone and called Mac.

_"Taylor"_

"Mac, they took Lindsay, they just came out of nowhere."

_"Danny, calm down. What happened?"_

_

* * *

_

After the team had finished processing the scene, they all went back to the crime lab to process the evidence. Sighing to himself, Gil Grissom went into his office and closed the door. He sat down on his seat, took his glasses of and rubbed his eye's. _"How could this have happened?" _he asked himself. For the first time in his life, he was lost. He had no idea what to do. Sara, a CSI but also a friend, had been kidnapped. He did the only thing that he could think of. He picked up the phone.

After the team had finished processing the scene, they all went back to the crime lab to process the evidence. Sighing to himself, Gil Grissom went into his office and closed the door. He sat down on his seat, took his glasses of and rubbed his eye's. he asked himself. For the first time in his life, he was lost. He had no idea what to do. Sara, a CSI but also a friend, had been kidnapped. He did the only thing that he could think of. He picked up the phone. 

One ring...two rings...three rings...

_"Taylor."_

"Hello Mac."

_"Gil, is that you?"_

"Yeah, I have a problem, one of my CSI's have been kidnapped. I was hoping that maybe you and your team could fly out here and help us find her. I really need your help."

_"One of your CSI's have been kidnapped?"_

"You sound shocked, whats wrong?"

_"One of my guys was taken from a crime scene today. Do you think that they could be conected?"_

"Two CSI's, same day. This isn't random. Who's missing from your team?"

_"Lindsay Monroe. My CSI from Montana, who's gone from yours?"_

"Sara Sidle. Please Mac, I never ask for help, but this is serious."

_"We're on our way."_

_

* * *

_

It was all hands on deck. Everyone, apart from the tech's were at the scene. Mac Taylor, shut his phone and called the team to come and see him.

"I just had a call from Gil Grissom in Las Vegas. He need's our help on a case." he said

"Now way Mac." said Danny "Lindsay is missing and you want to go and help someone else with their case!"

"Danny, one of their CSI's was also taken today. We think that they could be connected."

"That would explain why I found this." called Hawkes "It's a receipt for two plane tickets to Vegas."

"Their taking Montana to Vegas." said Danny "Son of a bitch!"

He put his hands round the back of his head and began to walk away, but turned back to them.

"When do we leave?" everyone looked at him shocked "I want to see this asshole behind bars if it kills me."

"We leave straight away, just finish with the scene and then all we need to do is get packed."

Everyone headed back to what they were doing.

"Danny." called Mac "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." he said "What's up?"

"You know Lindsay better than anyone, did she ever mention a Sara Sidle to you?"

"Yeah actually she did. She said that they were best friends in college. Her, Sara and Sara's boyfriend Nick. Thay still keep in touch with her."

"Thanks." said Mac

Danny began to walk away.

"And Danny." called Mac. He turned to face him "Don't worry, we're gonna get her back."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy's, please keep them comin :D**

**

* * *

**

Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown stood in the airport, waiting for the CSI's from New York to join them. While they were waiting, the talked a bit.

"How you holdin up man?" asked Warrick with sympathy

"Not to good." replied Nick "But how else am I supposed to act, I mean she's gone. They just took her."

"Look, Nick, we're gonna find her. I promise you."

Nick sighed. He began to look at his feet, wondering if he should tell his best friend the news, that he had been keeping from everyone.

"I was going to ask Sara to marry me." he said, finally "But I never got the chance."

Warrick gave a small smile. He was happy for his friend, but he wouldn't be truly happy until he heard Sara say 'Yes'. He knew that she would.

* * *

The team sat in the plane in silence. For some reason, everything was quieter without Lindsay. It was probably because her and Danny's banter was missing. Danny sat looking out the small window of the plane. They were going to be landing soon. Flack, who was sitting next to Danny, turned to face him. 

"Danny, we will find her. It's just gonna take some time, that's all." he said, trying to show Danny that he cared, because he did. Everyone cared.

"She may not have time Flack." exclaimed Danny "We don't know where they are, if the are actually in Vegas, I mean that receipt could have belonged to anyone. We're just assuming that it is connected to her case."

He began to calm down a bit.

"Look Flack, I'm sorry. It's just, Lindsay and I are sort of..." he trailed off

"Dating." finished Flack "I know. Everybody knows."

"I just wish that there was something I could do." said Danny "I mean no one really knows how I feel."

"There is one person." said Flack "He works with the Las Vegas crime lab, and the other girl that's missing, is his girlfriend."

The air hostess came on and told them that they were arriving, and that they had to put on their seat belts.

* * *

Seeing that people were coming out of the gate, Warrick and Nick made their way over. Soon they saw four people walk out wearing badges. They automatically knew it was them. Danny, Flack, Stella and Mac walked over to the two young detectives. Hawkes stayed behind, just incase anything came up. Mac decided to call in the help of a dear friend of his. Aiden Burn. 

"Detective Mac Taylor?" questioned Nick

"Hi, call me Mac." he said, shaking Nick and Warricks hands.

"Hi." said Warrick "We were sent by Grissom, to come and pick you guy's up. So lets head out."

* * *

After leaving the airport, they soon arrived at the Crime Lab. Taking the elevator up, they were greeted by Grissom, Catherine and Greg. 

"Hi, Grissom, right?" asked Stella, shaking his hand.

"Yes, and You must be Stella." he said

"Yes." she turned to her team "This is detective Don Flack, Danny Messer and you already know Mac."

"Hello everyone. This is my team, Catherine Willows and Greg Sanders."

After getting to know each others names, they went straight to work. Catherine worked with Stella, Mac with Grissom and Danny and Nick. Flack and Greg went and looked at the crime scene some more.

* * *

"So, how long have you known Sara?" asked Danny, trying to make conversation.

"Since college. We were dating back then as well, but it was never as serious as it is now." replied Nick "You're dating Lindsay, aren't you?"

"Yeah, It hasn't been as long as you guys, but a few months. I call her Montana instead." said Danny, smiling at the thought of her.

"I know. Everytime Lindsay called Sara, she was always mentioning you." said Nick "It was always so annoying because it was like being back in college."

"We're you all frieds in college?" asked Danny

"The best. It was hard for me because they would always be talking about guy's and stuff like that."

"I thought you said Sara was dating you." said Danny

"She was, but it never stopped her talking about the cuteness of another guy's butt."

Danny and Nick both smirked at this.

"So you love her?" said Danny

"Yeah, I do. I never knew that I could love someone this much. I would do anything for Sara."

Danny smiled at him.

"Do you love Lindsay?" asked Nick.

"I knew I loved her, the minute I first layed eye's on her. She was perfect."

They both continued to work, both feeling that they opened up a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow guy's. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. And to whoever this may concern, I have taken off the anonymous block, so everyone can review my fics. Sorry, I didn't realise I had it on :D

* * *

**

Sara awoke. Her head was pounding and her knees were weak. She sat up from where she was lying and began to look around the room. Her eye's feel on the limp, unconscious body of Lindsay Monroe.

Feeling that her knees were still weak, Sara tried to get up and successfully walked over to Lindsay.

"Lindsay." Said Sara, shaking her slightly "Linds, wake up."

Eventually, the honey haired girl's eye's fluttered open, and came face to face with her long time friend.

"Sar? W-what happened?" she asked, sitting up too. "How did you get to New York?"

"We're no in New York Linds, we're in Vegas." Replied Sara

"How did I end up here?" Lindsay asked, worry evident on her face.

"I don't know, but something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."

* * *

Catherine Willows and Stella Bonasera sat looking over Sara and Lindsay's past cases. 

"So, are you dating that guy Mac?" asked Catherine, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Stella gave a small smile.

"No, we're just friends. Very, _very_ good friends."

"That's what I said about Warrick Brown." Said Catherine, with a smirk.

"Oh, well what happened between the two of you?" asked Stella, a little curious.

"He ended up getting married, and it made me realise how much I wanted to be with him."

"What happened after that?" Stella was getting right into the story.

"I told him how I felt, and everything just fell into place. We've been happy for the last 2 years."

Stella smiled again.

"It's Nick that's dating Sara, right?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, they are inseparable. It gets a bit annoying after a while, but they couldn't be happier with anyone else." She said, thinking about her missing friend "So, how long have Danny and Lindsay been together?"

"About 6 months. It wasn't like Nick and Sara though, they hated each other at first, then Danny realised he had a crush on her. Things began to get a little more serious and then they both realised that it was love, not lust. I just hope that the two couples will be able to continue."

"They will, because we're going to find them."

* * *

Not knowing what to do, Sara and Lindsay did the only thing they could think of, talk and catch up. 

"I can't believe you and Nick are still together. It's amazing." Said Lindsay with a smile

"I know. I really love him, I could never see myself with anyone else."

"Not even Warrick, cause that man is fine." Said Lindsay teasingly.

Sara smiled.

"Hey, no talking about Warrick like that, he is dating Catherine, one of my co-workers. And besides, you have a boyfriend re-mem-ber?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Said Lindsay with a smile, she was joking around.

"Have you guy's went on a date?"

"Yes." Replied Lindsay

"Has he kissed you?"

"Yes."

Lindsay knew where this was going.

"Have you slept with him yet?"

There it was. The dreaded question.

"Sara! I can't tell you, that's private."

Sara gave her a humorous look.

"Lindsay, please, we've been best friends for, how long?" she said "Have you slept with him yet?"

Lindsay gave in.

"Maybe once, or twice….or maybe about 9 times, but hey, who's counting?"

They both began to laugh.

"See, you can't keep anything from me." Said Sara. "And I would say that he is definitly your boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: I hope all you guys out there liked this chapter. Please feel free to R&R (that's a hint by the way. lol) Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

* * *

**

The day passed by, and the CSI's were getting nowhere. Warrick trudged through the hallways of the crime lab in search of Nick. He was worried about him as well as Sara, because if anything happened to her, Nick would go on a huge guilt trip, but he knew that Sara would be ok. Well, he hoped.

He entered the break room to find Nick asleep on the sofa. He had his arm over his face and one leg hanging off of the couch. Not wanting Nick to get in trouble by Conrad Ecklie, he decided to wake him.

"Nick." He gently shook him awake.

"What time is it?" he asked, while stretching.

"A little after 3 am. Why don't you go home. Get some rest, I'll call you if we find anything."

"I would man, but-…" he was cut off by someone shouting in the hallway.

* * *

"Where are they!?" screamed Danny, pinning a man to the wall. 

"I don't know, I only bring the packages." The little man wailed.

By this time Warrick and Nick were out in the hall, helping Mac pull Danny off of him. They successfully pulled him off and Nick took him out into the car park for a walk around and a talk.

* * *

"It feel's weird, doesn't it." Said Nick "Lindsay and Sara not here." 

"Yeah. If Lindsay had saw what I did in there, she would have slapped me upside the head, then probably have laughed."

Nick smiled "Don't worry man, I would have done the same, but Sara would have slapped me."

This time Danny smiled "Gosh I miss Lindsay." Danny said "She's been gone like 2 days, and I miss her already."

"Love makes us all crazy my friend." Said Nick, putting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Grissom and Mac were interrogating the delivery guy. 

"Where did you get the package?" asked Grissom, anger was evident in his voice.

"A friend gave it to me. Said that if I dropped it off here, he'd give me $200."

"That's a lot of money to deliver a package." Said Mac "What was the name of this 'friend'?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Said the little man

"Well if you want to spend the night in prison." Began Grissom

"You know what, it's all coming back to me now." He said "His name is Brian Gordon."

"Gordon?" questioned Grissom "put him in lock up. We're gonna get this son of a bitch."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Please press the little 'go' button and R&R. Come on, you know you want to :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks guy's for all the reviews. I want to say a big thank you to Galandria the Vampire Queen. You are being a huge help to me. I read the last chapter, and you're right. It did seem a bit rushed, but hopefully this chap will be a bit better :D

* * *

**

Lindsay and Sara sat in the room. It had been 2 days since they were taken and the still hadn't seen their abductors, but they never starved. Food was pushed through a hole in a wall, along with water.

It hadn't been long since their last meal. They sat against the cool damp wall staring out into space.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" asked Lindsay, not even looking at Sara.

"Of course we will. We have two of the best teams out there looking for us. Danny and Nick, will not give up. Just like when I didn't give up when Nick was kidnapped."

"Nick was kidnapped!" exclaimed Lindsay "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you, but it's in the past now."

"You're right. You can't change the past."

* * *

The two teams sat around the table in the break room discussing the case. 

"Ok." Began Grissom "We've got a suspect, Brian Gordon."

"Gordon?" interjected Catherine "As in Walter Gordon?"

"Yeah. I think he's Walters son."

"Hold on." Said Stella "Brian Gordon. Do you know if he has any siblings?"

"Yeah." Said Grissom, looking trough a file "A sister, Kelly, who OD'd last year and a brother called Jerry."

"Jerry!" cried Danny "Jerry Gordon?"

"Who's Jerry Gordon?" questioned Nick

"He held me at gun point a couple of years ago. It was this case, where a guy was found dead in a panic room. Jerry turned out to be the murderer."

"Well that's good right?" began Warrick "Means he isn't involved. Still in prison."

"No, not necessarily. Jerry got out on parole 2 months ago." Said Mac "I assume that Walter Gordon has something to do with you guy's."

"Yeah." Said Nick "A couple of years ago I was kidnapped and buried alive by him. He ended blowing himself up."

"This is revenge." Stated Catherine "Revenge for their father and sister. They want to cause pain to the two guys who caused them pain. Nick, for the reason Walter and Kelly committed suicide and Danny for… why would Jerry want to get revenge on Danny?"

"I got him shot, and put in prison, but, is that enough for revenge?" said Danny

"Could be." Said Catherine "My daughter holds a huge grudge against me just because I got the last of the ice cream."

"Do you know where their current address is?" asked Greg

Grissom Sighed

"No. Brian has moved 6 times in the last year. They could be anywhere, and we're just assuming that Jerry is with him."

"We're also just assuming that the delivery guy was telling the truth." Said Danny, getting up and pacing.

* * *

The hours seemed to pass by slowly. 3 hours felt more like 4 days to the girls. The room was becoming darker as darkness came through the high up window. Sara was about to drift off to sleep, when Lindsay called to her. 

"Sara?"

"Yeah Lind's"

"Can I tell you something. It's really important." She said in a small voice.

"Of course you can. What's up?"

"I'm pregnant."

Sara's eye's went wide.

"H-how far along are you?" she asked

"About 4 weeks." Answered Lindsay.

"Does Danny know. I mean I'm assuming he is the father…he is isn't he?"

"Yeah Danny's the father and no, he doesn't know yet." She began to cry "I just hope that I'll be able to tell him."

"You will."

Sara took her into her arms and gave her a hug.

"I promise you Lind's, we will get out of here and you will tell Danny that you're having his baby."

"But I don't even know, if they know I'm in Vegas."

"They do." Said Sara

"How do you know?" asked Lindsay, wiping the tears from her face.

"I don't, but I believe that they know, and you should too."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chap, please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm hoping that you're enjoying the story. I noticed in the first chapter I said Nick and Sara had been dating for a year, that was a mistake, they've been dating since college. Ooops :D**

**

* * *

**Warrick sat in the locker room alone. He was looking at a picture of the team at Lindsey's 14th birthday party. He smiled at the scene in the small picture. He and Catherine were sitting on either side of Lindsey, Nick had his arm round Sara, Grissom was just….being Grissom and Brass was chasing Greg around the room with one of Warricks Doc Martins. Greg thought it would be funny to sit a bit of cake on Brass' chair, just as he was sitting down. Yeah, it didn't go down so well. 

Warrick's thoughts were disturbed when his strawberry blonde walked in. She placed her hands on his shoulders and peered over to see what had made him smile. The first smile that she had seen him with in two days.

"Oh, Lindsay's 14th birthday party." She said, feeling a little bit happier knowing that there can be some fun things in life "I had one hell of a time cleaning that icing off of Brass' pants."

Warrick gave a slight chuckle. He could always depend on Catherine to make him happier.

"Yeah, and I had one hell of a time trying to convince Greg that Brass wasn't going to kill him."

"That was a fun day. Lindsey had a great time." Said Catherine, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her chin on his shoulder.

"I know, but unfortunately not every day can be like it."

Saying this, he stood up, put the photo back in his locker and slammed the door shut. Catherine gave a sigh.

"Warrick. Do you remember what it was like when Nick was kidnapped?" she asked

"Yeah, it was hell." He replied

"And do you remember how we worked as a team? Got him back alive?"

"What are you getting at here Cath?"

"What I'm trying to say is don't worry ok. Sara is very sensible…sometimes, and I am pretty damn sure that Lindsay is too. If we work as one big team, both Vegas and New York, then we will find them."

Warrick knew she was right.

"Ok, thanks Cath."

She gave him a small kiss and a hug.

"It's ok. Besides, if Sara dies, then we get stuck with her paper work."

Warrick gave another light chuckle.

"Your right, and I'm not pulling any more over time."

* * *

Mac and Grissom both sat in a nearby lab. They had just got time to process the package that the delivery guy brought in and what they found didn't surprise them, well Grissom anyway. A flash drive that would contained the footage of Sara and Lindsay on it, just like what Walter had done with Nick, but something different, a note. Mac read it aloud, but only loud enough for Grissom to hear and no passer by's. 

"_New York and Vegas unite, both for good intentions and bad. The girls are fine, but who knows how long for. All this, is a game. A game of torment and humility. We know that you wont stop till you find them, but we might make life a bit easier by sending more notes and instructions, but don't get your hopes too high, cause we said **might**. Have fun playing"_

Mac finished reading.

"This is a game?" questioned Grissom "A game of what? To see if they can be better than their Daddy at hurting people?"

He was beginning to raise his voice.

"Gil calm down. They are just a bunch of stupid little kids." Said Mac

"Yeah, who know what their doing." Said Grissom, looking up from the flash drive and note. "Both items are clean."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chap. You guy's know what to do press the little go button and see what it does. Maybe if you leave it a review, it will pop out another chapter tomorrow :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been studying for my exams, so those out there, pray for me, I need the best grades I can get ;D

* * *

**

It had been three days. Three days of waiting to see their abductors. Sara and Lindsay still sat in the little room. They had grown used to it and the dinners that were being pushed through the wall.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Said Lindsay, getting up and walking over to the small cupboard like room that was called their 'Bathroom'.

She went in and soon Sara heard the sounds of retching being made by her. Sara got up and walked to the closed door.

"Lind's? You ok?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

The toilet flushed and Lindsay soon walked out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sickness."

They sat back down, not talking at all, but were soon greeted by the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. The locks in the door could be heard unlocking and soon the door creaked open. Two tall men, both very similar in appearance walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Good morning girls. Nice to really get to meet you." Said one of the men.

"What do you want?" asked Lindsay. She was really in no mood to argue. She just wanted to get out. She was sick, missed Danny and was pregnant.

"We're having fun with the 'Boyfriends'." Said the other. "Name's Jerry by the way. Jerry Gordon, and this is my big brother, Brian."

"Stop acting like you know us." Said Sara "You don't know us."

"Actually we do." Said Brian "We've been watching your every move for the last 2 months. We know that you, Sara, are dating Nick Stokes, and you Lindsay, are dating Danny Messer and are pregnant with his child. We also know that you've not told him yet."

"What kind of sick game is this?" asked Lindsay through clenched teeth. She knew that they were going to use her pregnancy against her, or Danny.

"Revenge." Stated Jerry. "Danny took away the love of my life, Linda."

"And Nick was involved with the death of our father and sister." Finished Brian.

"Then where do we come into it?" asked Sara.

"We want them to know how much it hurts to have a loved one taken from you." Said Jerry. "We wan them to feel pain when they watch you both die. You and the baby."

* * *

Greg sat staring at the computer monitor. He had plugged in the flash drive and was watching the little show that was going on. He had been sitting for about 2 hours and nothing much had happened, but when two large looking men walked in he immediately called the two teams in. Soon everyone ha gathered, including a few techs like Archie and Hodges. They all sat in silence and watched. Grissom was trying to read the lips of the two CSI's, but was finding it difficult to pick up on the conversation, seen as the backs of the two men were to the camera.

Anger flashed through Danny's eye's when he saw the look of worry on Lindsay's face.

"Any ideas where they could be?" he asked no one in particular.

"No." said Mac "Hawkes called me and told me that he and Aiden had received a note and a flash drive. The note read the same and the flash drive was of what we are seeing now."

"Are we ever going to catch these guys?" asked Greg.

"Of course." Said Catherine rather angrily.

At that moment they were called out into the hallway again, and there waiting for them was another package.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was quite short, but I'm really just making this story up as I go along, so if anyone has ideas feel free to share (hint hint). Please R&R ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and I also wan to give a super big thanks to **Galandria the Vampire Queen **like I've said before, you have been a great help ;D**

**

* * *

**

Jerry and Brian left the room after a while. Sara and Lindsay both sat in silence for a while, but finding it too quiet, Sara broke it.

"I can't believe this." She said, her hands in her hair "They've seen everything that we've done in the last 2 months."

"I know." Said Lindsay "At work, at the shops, everywhere."

"I can't believe they know about the baby." Said Sara "Which means they've seen us at the most intimate times."

They both sighed.

"They've probably got camera's wired all over the place." Began Lindsay "But how did they manage to do it?"

"I don't know. We need to get out of here. Danny and Nick are in trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile out in the hallway of the lab was the package. It was bigger than the other one, and heavier. Grissom picked it up while Catherine took the delivery guy into interrogation. Grissom was followed by everyone else. They entered a nearby lab, and waited patiently while Grissom processed the package. Again, there was nothing.

Danny and Nick shared a look. They had no idea what was in the package, and part of them didn't want to know. Hesitantly, Grissom carefully took of the paper and opened the box that was wrapped inside it. Inside were two guns. Sara and Lindsay's. He let out a sigh, got up and left the room. He was finding this more difficult than he thought he would. Of course he knew that they would find the girls, but there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that was telling him _'something bad is going to happen'. _Everyone left the room, well everyone apart from Nick and Danny. They both snapped on a pair of gloves and took their girlfriends gun's from the box. What Grissom didn't notice was a note at the bottom. Nick pulled it out and began to read.

_"For Messer and Stokes. Two guns... we guess you know who they belong to. Anyway, it won't be much longer now. Soon you will see your loves again, but until then, all you can do is watch."_

By this time both men had a confused look.

"Watch?" questioned Danny "Watch what?"

"I don't know, there's nothing in here."

Danny dropped Lindsay's gun onto the table, and both Nick and him were surprised to hear a rattling. Of course a rattle would always be heard if you dropped a gun, but this one was different. Nick picked up the gun and began to inspect it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but once he opened it up to check the bullets, there was none, but yet another flash drive.

"All you can do is watch." He said, handing to Danny.

* * *

Danny took the small object from Nick and headed into a small lab so he could have some privacy. He didn't know what was on the flash drive, but he wanted to watch it alone. As Danny was watching, Nick took the flash drive from Sara's gun and began to watch. A small smile spread across his face. On the screen of the computer was Sara. He watched. She had no idea that she was being filmed. There were images of her at work, at home and a lot with Nick. It really did look like they were inseparable. He figured that this was filmed a few months ago. There were shot's when they were on dates, at crime scenes and a little more personal times between them. Then it cut out.

Danny was watching Lindsay. It was basically the same things that were on his flash drive. Goodness he missed his Montana, but missing her wouldn't get her back any time soon. When he saw the images of some of Lindsay and him together, he had to turn it off. He didn't want people who were passing by to see them on the screen.

* * *

After watching, Danny and Nick headed out of the lab and went for a walk together, both unaware that Stella had seen most of both 'short movies'. She leant against a wall, tears burning her eye's.

_'How could this happen?'_ she thought.

She was startled when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, but turned to find Mac staring down at her. Without saying anything, they embraced in a hug.

"I promise you Stella," he began "They will be found."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that chap guy's. I know, there wasn't a lot of dialogue but I thought it worked alright, but it's your opinion that matters to me, so please R&R ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I love reading them, they make me feel better ;D

* * *

**

Sara and Lindsay, not being able to do much, sat in the small room. It was growing dark outside and was probably colder in the room that they occupied than outside.

"I wonder where we even are." Said Lindsay

"Well, we could check out the window, but we're a little to short for that."

"I know, how about I climb on your shoulders and have a look?" said Lindsay

"Ok, but try not fall."

The walked over to the high up window. Lindsay uneasily got on top of Sara's shoulders and peered out the window.

"Damn, I can't see a street name." she said getting down "You get on my shoulders and see if you know where we are."

Not really wanting to sit on Lindsay's shoulders, Sara sighed. Her friend was pregnant and she didn't want to hurt her, but it was maybe the only way of knowing where they were. Reluctantly, Sara climbed on and looked through the window. It was dirty and hard to see through, but she soon realised where they were.

"Oh my Gosh." She said, coming down "We're across the street from the lab."

"You're kidding. Are these criminals idiot's?" asked Lindsay "Who would kidnap two CSI's and hide them across from the lab, where many police officers are."

"Because they won't think of looking for us here. It's to simple, that's why it's working. There's also no point in thumping on the window, because were on probably the 6th floor and no one would here us." Sara was beginning to lose her temper.

She kicked a cardboard box that was lying on the floor. It flew up into the air and hit against a small shelf, that neither Sara nor Lindsay knew was there. They both heard something fall to the floor. It sounded like plastic.

Sara walked over to the fallen object and the now crushed box and picked it up.

"What is it?" asked Lindsay

"It's a webcam." Said Sara "From a computer."

"What is a webcam doing in here?"

Then Sara realised.

"They've been watching us."

"Who?"

"The guy's, Nick, Danny, everyone." Said Sara

"That's good then, but wouldn't they be tracing where the signal is coming from?"

"Yeah, they should have found us by now though. Climb back on my shoulders and point this out the window. If they see the lab, then they'll be able to figure out where we are and get us."

Lindsay did as she was told. She held the webcam to the window, keeping it as still as she could. She held it there for a few minutes. The guy's should be able to find them now, but everything went wrong when Sara and Lindsay heard the voice of their least favorite people in the world.

"What are you doing!?" came the voice of Brian from behind her.

She jumped down from Sara, coming face to face with both brothers. She pointed the webcam at them. Now the lab had the faces of their kidnappers.

* * *

**A/N: I know, kinda short. Doesn't have that much longer to go, so please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's, I just need 4 more and then I have 40, so please, if this chapter passes the 'good' test, could I get them as a reward? Thanks ;D

* * *

**

Brian was furious. His eye's were burning as he approached Lindsay. He knocked the webcam out of her hands and slapped her over the face with the back of his hand. She fell to the ground in pain. Sara was even madder now, and of course, being Sara, she reacted and punched him full on in the face, but unfortunately not hard enough.

He raised his fist to give Sara a punch, but was held back by Jerry.

"Brian, come on man, the cop's will know where they are, we need to get out of here, now!"

Brian calmed down. He looked down to where Lindsay was being helped up by Sara. She was clutching onto her face, the redness appearing quickly.

"Time to go." Said Brian in a tone that neither could make out. "Time to die."

* * *

Grissom sat watching the scene before him. When he saw the lab show up, he almost jumped for joy, but when he saw the faces of the two brothers, anger began to boil up within. He quickly froze the image of them and printed it out. He walked through the hall, and soon found everyone in the break room.

"We got them." He said

Danny and Nick smiled.

"Both Lindsay and Sara have been across the street the whole time, but we need to go now, so get your kit's quickly."

They all ran out, gathering their kit's and heading for the cars. It may just be across the street, but they need somewhere to put Jerry and Brian once they were caught. The whole group headed out the doors, but Nick and Danny waited behind for a couple of minutes.

"Take this." Said Nick, handing Danny Lindsay's gun. "If we need to take these guy's out, I'm doing it with her gun."

"We could get into trouble for this." Said Danny, but not refusing the wepon.

"I don't care."

With that they both headed out.

* * *

When they arrived at the run down building across the street, they found that the doors were locked. Flack stepped up with Greg, and together they kicked them down. Without waiting to hear if it was safe to enter, everyone ran inside. They checked every room, but there was no sign of them. Reluctantly, they all walked out, just to see an old banged up car go speeding by, with Lindsay and Sara in the back.

The CSI's all got into their cars and sped off after it. They followed it, weaving in and out of traffic. Danny, Nick, Catherine and Warrick in one car. Catherine was holding on for dear life as Nick drove like a maniac.

"Nick." She said "Maybe you could slow down a bit."

But of course, there was no response. He just continued to drive, refusing to stop at the light's or even slowing down when someone was crossing the street. He just kept going.

* * *

They eventually arrived at a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. The al got out of the car's and approached the door's, gun's at the ready. On the door was a note.

"_All we want is Stokes and Messer. No one else come in or the girls die."_

Knowing that Jerry and Brian would be crazy enough to do it, the hooked Danny and Nick up with bullet proof vests, and sent them in.

The warehouse was dark and cold. It was also really big.

"Is anyone here?" called out Nick.

With that, every light in the building went on, but it still didn't really help. Both men began to look around to see if they could find anyone.

"Up here." Came the voice of Brian.

Their gaze travelled upwards, to find Sara and Lindsay with a knife to their throats. They were standing on a metal bridge and the fear could be seen in their faces.

"Let them go." Said Nick.

"You didn't ask nicely." Said Jerry, who was holding onto Lindsay

"Let them go NOW!" Cried Danny.

"Fine." Said Jerry.

The bridge must have been about 30 feet off the ground. Jerry picked Lindsay up, her hands tied behind her back, and began to dangle her over the edge of the railing.

"Still want me to let her go?" he asked with a sneer.

Lindsay had tears in her eye's. She had no clue if he was going to bring her back up, or drop her.

"No!" said Danny

"Really?" Jerry was enjoying this.

"Just pull her back up."

Jerry did so, he wasn't done playing yet.

Brian was glaring at Nick.

"You." He said, pointing the knife at him. "You were the cause that made my father and sister end their lives. You wrecked ours. All I have left now is my brother. How would you feel if I took someone you loved away?"

He put the knife back to Sara's throat.

"And you." Said Jerry, pointing to Danny. "Linda. Do you remember her? Huh? She was the love of my life, and because of you, we both ended up in prison. She's still there, and she hates me. You caused the women I love to hate me. You took her away from me, now I'm going to take something you love away from you."

He put the knife to Lindsay's throat, but drew it away.

"Actually," he began "What would happen if I held the knife…here."

He lowered the knife, running it across her stomach. She could feel the coolness of the steel through the fabric of her shirt.

"Aw that's right." Said Jerry pulling it away "You don't know yet."

Danny had a confused look about him.

"Tell him Lindsay." Said Jerry.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Tic-toc, tic-toc. We haven't got all day."

"I-I'm pregnant." She finally chocked out.

Danny's eye's went wide, and even though it was a bad time, he smiled a little. At seeing his reaction Lindsay smiled. Jerry noticed this, and didn't want it to last long.

"Say goodbye Lindsay."

And with that, he threw her over the railing.

"No!" cried Danny, running to where she would land, but it was to late.

* * *

Danny ran over to her limp body. Her eye's were closed, but there was a faint pulse. She wouldn't last long if he didn't get her to a hospital.

Danny was too caught up in everything that happened. Everything seemed to slow down. He reached for the gun that Nick had given him. Lindsay's gun, and aimed it towards Jerry.

"Danny! No!" cried Nick, but all that could be heard was the sound of two shots being fired.

The first bullet hit him in the shoulder. It was the second one that killed him. Straight through the heart. Stumbling, he fell over the edge of the railing. Brian was so caught up in the moment, that a quick plan formed in the back of Nick's mind. Brian had forgotten to keep a hold of Sara.

"Sara!" cried Nick "Run!"

She began to run, only to be slashed in the stomach as she ran passed Brian. She fell, but got up, bearing with the pain. Her hand's were still tied behind her back, but she kept running. She ran down the metal stairs, tripping on the last two. Nick ran to her and helped her up.

"You ok?" he asked, untying her.

"Yeah." She went to take a step, but winced and stumbled as the pain in her stomach intensified.

Brian was running towards Danny.

"You killed my brother!" he kept crying.

Not knowing what to do, Nick pulled out Sara's gun, and fired, hitting him in the leg. Brian fell to the ground in pain. He ran up to him and handcuffed him.

"Flack!!" cried Nick, "get in here."

The doors burst open and in running, came the whole team. Flack arrested Brian, as Mac, Stella, Grissom and Catherine went to attend Lindsay, who still hadn't woken up. Warrick came to Nick as Greg began to immediately began to process the scene.

"We need to get them to a hospital!" cried Grissom.

Danny picked Lindsay up and headed out with her. Nick doing the same with Sara, seeing as she was finding it difficult to walk. The were back, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

* * *

**A/N: So, did it past the 'Good' test? ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. And a huge thanks to _Galandria the Vampire Queen. _I don't think it will be much longer now ;D **

**

* * *

**

The cars were speeding down the roads to the hospital. Danny sat in the back of one with Lindsay. Stella, Mac and Grissom were also in the speeding vehicle. Flack and Greg stayed behind. He held onto her hand. She just lay there. He was prying that her eye's would open, or that she would give some sort of sign that she was still with them. He squeezed her hand, and she let out a soft grown. Here eye's were fluttering.

"Danny?" came the soft voice of Lindsay "W-where, what's going on?" she asked.

"We're goin to the hospital." He said, never letting go of her hand.

She looked at him and soon closed her eye's again.

"Hurry, Grissom!" he cried "Drive faster!"

* * *

In the other car Nick sat in the back with Sara and Catherine. Warrick was just as bad as Grissom while driving under pressure.

"Nick." Said Sara "Am I going to die."

She was pale and sweating. Her blue top had turned a deep red colour at the bottom. Nick swallowed and looked at her.

"No." he said "I'm not going to let that happen."

Her eye's were getting heavy and her breathing ragged. She was almost about to close her eye's, but Nick stopped her.

"Sara! Sara! Stay awake. We're almost at the hospital, just stay with us."

* * *

Soon Warrick came to a halt at the front doors of the hospital. Nick took a hold of Sara and carried her in. They left the car abandoned, doors open and carelessly parked, but it didn't matter right now.

He carried her into the ER, where she was immediately taken in. Soon the rest of them arrived, and like Sara, Lindsay was taken in straight away. All they had to do now was wait, and pray.

* * *

The hours seemed to pass by slowly, and within this time, all Danny could do was think. He was going to be a dad, a dad! Was he ready to be a father yet? He and Lindsay had only been dating 6 months, but he loved her with all his heart, and knew that he wanted to be with her forever. He may not be ready just now, but this would be a great time to learn.

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He had finally found Lindsay, and he was in danger of losing her. Nick wasn't anymore patient than Danny. He was pacing the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him that Sara had made it through surgery, well hoping that he would tell her that.

* * *

Stella no longer wanted to wait inside. She walked out into the cold air, desperate for news on the two girls. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. More tears were coming to her eye's, and all she wanted to do was turn back time.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped round to find Mac staring down at her.

"You alright?" he asked, concern evident on his face.

"No." she chocked out "Lindsay was thrown of a railing! Sara was cut with a knife and is bleeding heavily! How can I be alright when two young girls are fighting for their lives!"

She didn't mean to snap, but she was concerned. Mac didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head into his chest, breaking down. Mac kissed the top of her head. Stella pulled away from him and looked into his eye's, and without second though, she kissed him.

* * *

A few more hours passed, and there was still no sign of the doctor, but just as the team were about to give up hope, the doctor came through. Everyone stood, panic on there faces.

"We've just finished surgery on Sara Sidle." He announced "But we are glad to say that she'll be ok."

Everyone sighed with relief.

"What about Lindsay Monroe?" asked Grissom "How's she?"

"Miss Monroe is going to be fine." Said the doctor "She has a concussion, but it could have been a lot worse. She's also come round and is stable."

"What about the baby?" asked Danny, still worried about the safety of his child.

"We did some tests and scans, but nothing serious was shown, so I think the baby should be fine." Said the doctor with a smile.

A smile spread across Danny's face. He could have a peaceful sleep tonight knowing that his loved ones were safe.

"Can we go see them?" asked Catherine, who had Warrick's arm wrapped around her.

"I would leave it for tonight." Said the doctor "Sara will still be asleep, and Lindsay is really tired, so I would go home, get some rest and come in tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor." Said Mac

With a nod of the head, the doctor left. Everyone headed out, smiles spread across their faces. Nick placed his hand on Danny's shoulder as if telling him _'Everything's going to be alright.'

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this chapter, I'm not that happy with it, but I think there will be about one more chapter. Please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, and for those who just read, thank you. Ok guy's this is the last chapter, so please be super nice and R&R. Thanks again ;D

* * *

**

The weeks that Sara and Lindsay spent in hospital seemed to pass by rather quickly for them, which was quite strange seeing as they couldn't wait to leave. Unfortunately the both knew that they would be assigned to a desk for a few weeks. Joy!

Finally the day for them to leave came. Nick and Danny were waiting in their rooms. They were just finishing packing their bag's and were going to leave, hopefully they wouldn't see the hospital again for a long time.

* * *

Danny found that on the drive over to the hospital, Nick was very jittery. Why, he had no clue.

"Come on Montana!" he whined "Hurry up!"

"Danny! You are in severe danger of pissing a pregnant woman off. Stop it."

"Sorry, it's just Nick told me that he had some business to take care of, and I want to see what it is!"

"You are the most impatient man I know." She said, hauling her bag off of the bed "I'm ready."

"Great!" he said a little to excitedly.

He took the bag from her and headed to the elevators, that would take them to Sara's floor.

* * *

Nick was pacing Sara's room as she packed her bag.

"Nick." Said Sara without even looking up from her open bag "Knock it off."

"Hmm? Sorry, I'm just thinking about something." He said

"Anything I can help with?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Actually…yeah." He took her hand in his. "How long have we known each other?"

"Since college, so a long time. Why?" she was a little puzzled at the way he was acting.

"Well I want to ask you this very important question, but I'm worried in case you think I'm being a total idiot and laugh."

"Well, we won't know unless you ask." She said with a hint of a smile "Ask me."

He took a deep breath, and began to pull at the collar of his T-shirt.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" he asked

"That's the question?" asked Sara, even more puzzled now.

"What!? No!, No!... I want to ask you if…you would...like, no…want to…ah, crap, Sara will you marry me?"

"Huh!?" she said with wide eye's

"Ok, not the reaction I was hoping for." He said, now a lot worried.

He held the ring out to her. She took it out his hands and stared at it.

"Mar-Marriage!?" she still had wide eye's "As in white dress, flowers church? That type of marriage!?"

"I didn't know there could be any other meaning for the word." Said Nick

She finally calmed down, and a smile spread across her face.

"Nick, of course I'll marry you."

He let out a huge breath, and she smiled. She had never seen him that worried before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Danny and Lindsay walked in, both with huge smiles on their faces. Lindsay looked as though she was going to cry.

"I'm so happy for the two of you." She said, giving them both a hug

"Thanks Lind's." said Sara "Now you and Danny have to get married."

Danny, who was taking a sip of water from a bottle, spluttered.

"Wow!" he said "Are we there yet!"

"Sara, we're talking about Danny." Said Lindsay "Let's not frighten him."

They both laughed and headed out of the hospital, Nick and Danny in tow.

* * *

The next day at the airport, the Las Vegas crime lab were now saying goodbye to there new friends from New York. Everything was great. The DA had thrown out the Jerry Gordon's case, so Danny didn't face any charges. Sara was just finishing giving Lindsay a hug, when they were called to board.

"Ok, and you'll be here for the wedding?" asked Sara

"Of course." Replied Lindsay "Only if you come to see the baby once it's born."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Lindsay." Came the voice of Mac "We need to go."

"Ok. Bye guy's, I'll see you soon." She said, waving goodbye.

"Bye everyone." Came the voices of the Vegas team.

Lindsay gave a smile, just as the gate door closed. Everything was now back to normal.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this story. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I have the idea for a sequel, what do you think? R&R and tell me. Thanks ;D**


End file.
